


【阿吽】捧花

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　「聽說接到捧花的人會延續新娘的幸福，成為下個結婚的人呢！」

 

　　連續幾天陰雨綿綿的日子，今天太陽公公總算冒出頭，不但幸運地沒有下雨，有點陽光但不熱，是個好日子。及川不免為自家學弟捏了把冷汗，就算下雨結婚依然要照結，但是好天氣總讓人心情愉悅嘛。  
　　及川的視線從坐在休息區的岩泉身上拉離，轉向今天的主角矢巾身上。一身白西裝看起來優雅而古典，寬廣的背帶給人無比的安全感、背如松木般筆挺，能為他身邊的女人撐起一片天。  
　　說到誰會是青葉城西排球隊中第一個結婚的成員，及川想過可能是花卷、松川或是金田一，雖然這樣說也點失禮，但他沒想過那個人會是矢巾，可鐵錚錚的事實擺在他面前，不容得他說不。在矢巾身邊的女人穿著一襲雪白婚紗，臉上的笑容勘比太陽燦爛。及川想，那個女生一定覺得很幸福吧。  
　　──可以結婚，真好呢。  
　　早在跟小岩告白前，及川就知道同性伴侶的路途是非常艱辛的，除了社會大眾的異樣眼光，他們在法律前的權利亦不平等。自己無法主張自己是小岩的伴侶、無法把岩泉一這個名字填在保單的受益人上、將來發生什麼事情，自己也無法在法律上替小岩爭取任何權利、自己若是進了醫院，小岩也無法替自己簽下手術同意書……這、這樣的自己真的能為小岩帶來幸福嗎？  
　　鑽牛角尖的及川越想越覺得自己真不該把岩泉拖進這個福利義務不平等的世界裡。他撥起掉在額前的幾縷髮絲，拉回它應在的位置，感受四周歡愉的氣氛，他的心情越是低落，不禁嘆口氣。  
　　「我們的及川大人怎麼窩在角落嘆氣呢？」熟悉的聲音吹散及川心中的煩悶，他轉頭朝向聲音的方向，招手笑了。  
　　「卷卷，好久不見。」  
　　「是啊，真的好久不見了。」及川接過花卷遞給他的飲料，「要不是矢巾結婚，你這個全國鼎鼎有名的舉球員選手，可能還抽不出空和高中同學見個面。」花卷一邊說一邊戳著及川的胸口上，一下比一下還要大力，及川痛得臉都擰成一團。  
　　及川撥開花卷的手，咬住杯緣，吞吞吐吐說道，「哎呀……這也不是我願意的嘛，你也知道國家隊的訓練很忙……所以我派小岩代表我參加了啊。」  
　　「說到你家小岩，你知道……」  
　　及川聽到花卷這麼說，心中有些忐忑，明白小岩不會背叛自己的。俗話說：「好奇心殺死一隻貓」，及川忍不住問道：「知道什麼？」  
　　「你知道他做的飯超好吃嗎？上次在你們家聚會，他小露一手做了整桌的菜。雖然都是家常菜，但那頓吃的超滿足的……我記得你那時應該在國外打比賽吧。」花卷臉上嘲弄的笑容讓及川的拳頭不由自主硬了起來。  
　　一道聲音插入兩人的談話，「那頓真的非常好吃，岩泉學長的手藝可說是越來越好了，我覺得開間店、拿去賣也不成問題！！！」原來是今天的主角，也是婚禮的新郎──矢巾秀。  
　　「……你們太過分了在我面前炫耀什麼，我想吃小岩就會煮給我吃的。」  
　　「及川你確定嗎？」  
　　「我當然、確定……」滿滿自信的及川如消了氣的氣球，貼回牆壁上。「你們為什麼要這樣打擊我的信心……？」  
　　及川的裝哭惹來花卷的訕笑與眾人的注目，和松川坐在一起岩泉也將目光轉向鬧騰的區域，看到及川身在其中，他習慣性皺起眉頭。  
　　幸災樂禍的花卷繼續火上澆油，「欸欸，岩泉看過來了，你覺得你今天晚上會怎樣呢？」  
　　「……卷卷你別說了。」及川困擾地扶著頭。  
　　矢巾聽著兩人的對話，彷彿覺得回到了高中時期，在社團部辦，大夥一邊換著衣服，一邊口無遮攔地閒聊。及川學長說錯話會被岩泉學長打、花卷學長跟松川學長一搭一唱地說起相聲、國見學弟一針見血的見解等。他站在一旁笑得開懷，直到伴郎提醒他時間已經差不多，他才離開兩位學長身邊回到舞台前，履行他今天的職務，當個稱職的新郎官。

 

　　彌漫溫馨氣氛的會場傳出一陣喧鬧，不管是誰都會投以好奇的視線，但當自己的另一伴身在其中，這份好奇會轉為生氣憤怒或是擔憂操心呢？  
　　對岩泉一來說，這兩個選項都不在自己的選擇中。看見鬧得喧騰的及川身邊有著花卷和矢巾，岩泉只瞧了一眼，看及川笑得開心，便繼續和松川的聊天。  
　　岩泉感受到自從接到矢巾的紅色炸彈，及川的心情一天比一天差，但他並不清楚低落的原因，只能推測和這場婚禮有什麼關係，又不知道那位心思細膩的「及川大人」到底在苦惱些什麼，只能回家再問問他。

 

　　新娘丟捧花可說是西式婚禮的最後的高潮。不少年輕的女性聚集在會場的中央，她們對於這個項目存有高度熱情，期待自己會是接到捧花的幸運兒。傳說中，獲得新娘捧花的人會成為下一個結婚的人，會跟新娘子一樣幸福。站在台下的女孩們個個迫不及待接住捧花，成為下個幸福結婚的人。  
　　眾所矚目下，新娘站上會場前的高台，轉身背向觀眾。女孩們屏息以待，新娘將捧花高舉過頭，部份女孩們忍不住驚呼，但捧花妥妥地在新娘手中。原來這只是個假動作，新娘俏皮地轉頭看著台下殷殷期盼的女孩們吐了舌頭。背過身，往後將捧花一拋。這次是來真的了。  
　　捧花在空中繪出一條美麗的拋物線，女孩們無不盯著捧花，視線隨著捧花移動，仰起頭，看它穿越自己的頭頂，落到遠方的某人手中……或許可以稱作被抓住的──

 

　　岩泉對接捧花一事沒什麼興趣，自然在原位和松川有一搭沒一搭的聊著，他考慮著什麼時候要跟及川把事情問清楚。眼角餘光瞥見某個物體高速朝著自己的方向飛了過來，他大手一抓。包裝紙的手感、迎面而來的香味、從花束中灑出的水濺到他的臉頰、會場女性爆出忿忿不平的抱怨聲。岩泉意識到自己闖禍了，他竟然不小心接到了捧花。  
　　不知所措的岩泉下意識望向及川，兩人四目交接，只見及川向他比個讚，岩泉氣得想一拳掄爆那傢伙。  
　　或許是心有靈犀一點通，及川正好將岩泉接到捧花的反應一一收進眼底。從臉臭到可比臭豆腐，想指責到底是誰亂丟東西、發現手上是捧花的錯愕、面對全場女孩不滿的尷尬、脹紅著臉道歉的岩泉。及川什麼也沒漏掉，覺得他家小岩真是可愛，但不管誰來他都不會讓出去的。

 

　　參加完婚禮，再和高中社團一起聚聚，回過神來天色已濃黑如墨。一群人吵吵鬧鬧地搭電車，如高中一般，在車站門口揮手道別。及川和岩泉選擇走路回家，涼爽的夜風吹散酒意。走在住宅區的路上能聽見屋內各種的聲音，或是小孩的哭鬧聲、或是夫妻間的日常叨絮、或是電視節目與滿屋子的笑聲。兩人一邊聽著，一邊沉默不語地走回家。及川喜歡用聲音填滿每一吋的空氣，岩泉慣性寡言，偶爾吐槽。一旦及川沉默下來，兩人間顯得特別安靜。  
　　岩泉心想，今天的及川果然怪怪的。  
　　及川回想起今天在會場看到的場景，女人小鳥依人地靠在丈夫身邊，臉上帶著淺淺的微笑，洋溢著幸福的味道。  
　　──啊啊，結婚真好。  
　　「……小岩，你願意嫁給我嗎……？」  
　　沉在自己思緒中的岩泉，感覺及川說了些什麼，回過神問道，「你剛說啥？」  
　　「我說，『小岩，你願意嫁給我嗎？』」及川滿臉通紅，大聲地重複自己剛才說的話。  
　　「什麼啊，這是設計好的嗎？」岩泉抓抓自己的頭髮。  
　　「才沒有。」及川忍不住大聲抗議。  
　　「小岩……就算我們無法在法律上真正的結婚，我無法為你爭取任何的權利、無法為你負擔任何義務、我無法給你一個名份，這樣你還願意跟我在一起一輩子嗎？」  
　　岩泉拉下捧花上的緞帶，慎重地、真誠地綁在及川的左手無名指上。「這樣你就是我的了，別想跑。」  
　　「是我先求婚的，哪會跑啊。」  
　　「是我先綁住你的。」  
　　「可惡，不公平啦！」及川張牙舞爪地抗議岩泉，他笑了笑握住及川的手。及川不禁覺得自己太過幼稚，竟然為這種事這麼生氣，摸摸鼻子，安靜地讓岩泉牽著走。  
　　「這個先頂著，下次休假一起去買戒指吧。」  
　　「好。」

　　綁在及川指頭上的緞帶飄在空氣中晃啊晃的，另一端連著岩泉手上的捧花。一條線連起兩人的感情，是束縛，是約定，是屬於兩人甜蜜的負荷。

 

　　--END--

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道該如何作結，就這樣了………(艸  
> 雖然是為了及岩日寫的，努力往及岩寫了，還是岩及有點(炸)……tag只好打阿哞組了:3
> 
> 接捧花靈感來自PTT女板，選小岩接捧花是覺得小岩接一定很有趣(淦  
> 身為阿腐我一直很希望能夠婚姻平權，在現在的社會同性戀也能結婚  
> 喜歡上一個CP總希望他們能結婚，如果三次元同性戀無法結婚，總覺得一切只是空談(笑  
> 嘛，希望這期國會能通過婚平，雖然覺得機率微乎奇微……還是要抱持正面想法>


End file.
